Arbor Wells
Origin Arbor wells is a small, yet very entertaining town located within the state of North Carolina. In the beginning, it was a mining camp that was turned into a town in 1803 by a settlement of rich, white, human homeowners, and a family of freed slaves, who were witches. The town was also home to a collection of Supernatural creatures, mainly the vampires until a coven of witches casted the vampires out without warning. Since then, there has been a barrier around Arbor Wells that prevents vampires from crossing into the town borders; keeping the inhabitants safe. A town council was created after the banishment of the vampires to protect them and their citizens from other supernatural communities. 1800 In 1800, a group mining workers came across an unmined land. From there, they dugged and found many interesting stones and oils, but they also found collections upon collections of bones. At first, the miners thought the land was cursed, but a man named Octavius Shaw told them of how this land used to be a battle spot during the revolutionary war. The miners took that to question but didn't think too much about it. A few months later, the miners was removed from the land; Octavius taking ownership with his real estate business. A few days after taking over the land, A woman named Constance Dean, made a deal with Octavius on sharing the profit of rent from each homeowner. The two together began to build houses on the lan, which attracted the attention of a carriage owner named Robert Carman. He settled into town and rented a home; making him the first residential owner. 1802 In 1802, the small land was know covered with small houses. It wasn't a town yet, until a man named William Essex, who owned many businesses including the first Taco Bell, entered the town and wanted to make a deal with Octavius and Constance. They agreed and the William commissioned his workers to build shops and businesses. The new jobs meant new workers, which a family of freed witch slaves, led by the father of the family, Sam Bennett who migrated from Mystic Falls after their coven was exposed, took. And like that, the land became a small town. 1803 In 1803, Octavius wanted to officially name the town, and came to the conclusion that he would be mayor and the town treaty should be signed by those who help build the town. That came down to the Original five members, including him: Octavius Shaw - Founded the land. Constance Dean - Helped with the real estate and home owner association. Robert Carman - Helped with transportation via carriages and then cars. William Essex - installed businesses around the town. Bennett Family - The first workers of the town. After solidifying their choices, the group became known as the Founders, and named the town Arbor Wells. Wanting to 'put everyone on the table', Sam told the others about the supernatural world, including them being witches. The others grew accustomed to it, and decided to form The Council, a place where each of their family members knew about the supernatural and to form ways to protect their citizens, especially from the vampires. 1853 In 1853, after the celebration of 50 years of Arbor Wells, Attention was brought to the lan by a traveling coven of nomad vampires. When they reached the city, they went to the mayor(Who was succeeded by Octavius's son, Alexander after his father's death) and explained to him that they wish to provide better protection. Alexander was then compelled by the leader of the vampire nomad, makael, to allow them to feed on their citizens without no problems or attention and just like that, those were the first vampire attacks on Arbor Wells. The council was prepared for anything, especially Sam, since he knew more about vampires than anyone else. After their third meeting about the vampire attacks, the council issued them as Animal attacks to the public while Sam was assigned to figure out how to rid the town of vampires. Sam himself was a genius and powerful witch of his bloodline. The only person he knew that was much more powerful than him was his sister, Emily Bennett, who was traveling with an old vampire who was also a doppelganger. His family grew into a coven of witches who made Arbor Wells their home. As a result, he wanted to try and figure out how to rid the city of vampires without starting a war with the nomad vampires(Which were nearly 100). The coven of 40+ witches only came up with one solution: A ritualistic spell to call upon Nature to summon a storm that destroys anything in its path. Sam didn't want to do it, but felt like he had no other choice. He went to the council and told them of the witches plan. Each of them turned the idea down, but Sam assured them that if they evacuated the city, they would preserve Arbor's main buildings with magic and make them immune to the storms. The council turned him and his idea down again. After telling them all that there was no other way, The Council agreed to let this matter slide. 1855 Three years later, and the city was overrun with vampires, though, to everyone else, the population continued to grow. The Original founders were all dead; succeeded by their children, who all were all forced to take action in this. Smokey, the new Coven leader and Step-Brother to Sam bennett, told the new council of The coven's original plan to rid the town that was infested with vampires. Since Arbor Wells was turning into a gang ridden town, they were forced to agree on it. On destroying their beloved town their parent built. It took the Coven of witches three days to prepare, while being incognito about their plans. The Night before, the coven placed a barrier spell around the town limits that would prevent any vampires from escaping, while Alexander called for a town evacuation. Caged, the Nomad vampires began to attack those who were to leave, but the Council took control of the situation by having their arsonal of wooden weapons ready;killing any vampires in their sight. Then, all together with their combined magics, The Witches summoned a powerful hurricane storm. A storm that couldn't exist on land, but did anyway. The witches, Arbor's main buildings like The City hall and their homes, and the council were all safe. The storm wouldn't affect anything outside of the barrier, as it began to pick up to a category 5 hurricane within hours. The Vampires were slaughtered and destroyed, along with the town that night. It rained for 3 days straight. The land was flooded and no sign of life was in the area. Afterwards, The Witches used their magic to change the spell; instead of keeping vampires in, it would keep vampires out. 1862 In 1862, the town was completely repaired; taking nearly a decade to rebuild it. The founding families and residents returned over the years and Arbor Wells was back. Since 1862, Arbor Wells remained untouched and supernatural free. The Anti-Vampire border around Arbor Wells remains up; the town being safe from Vampire attacks. Trivia * TBA